Untitled
by Crossover Masters
Summary: It's untitled at the moment, we're thinking at a better title. We know this is not crossover but can't help make one. Oneshots stories. First up AtoTez! RxR


**A/N: Maa… A Prince of Tennis one-shot stories. Hope you enjoy it, first up Atobe and Tezuka!**

**---We like this as our bar line---**

"Keigo! Enough! I need to go! I've got pract- gasp"

"Aw. Come on… Stay."

"No. I'll see you after practise."

"Fine, I'll pick you up at 3.30"

"5"

**---We like this as our bar line---**

Keigo Atobe pouted as he remembered how his boyfriend had cowed him into letting him go. He leaned back in the limo seat. It's half past three already, even though Kunimitsu told him to come at five he still came at half past three. He never backed off his words, unless Kunimitsu made it cute.

"Sir? We're at Seigaku." Atobe's head came up as the driver said that.

"Finally. I do not like waiting." The teen snapped. He waited for the driver to open the door and got out. "I will be back soon. Wait here."

"Yes, sir." Atobe walked through the gate and made his way towards the sounds of balls hitting rackets. He sauntered onto the court. Suddenly he had about 10 balls pelting at his head.

"Hey! This head is more than all of you pat together!"

"What are you doing here?" said a cool voice from behind Atobe. He turned to come face to face with Tezuka.

"Can't a man visit his boyfriend?" simpered the purple haired boy.

"We're practising. Come back at five." The be speckled captain turned and walked off.

"Syuusuke! I'm sorry! Your captain is being cold hearted! I will simply have to see you tonight!" cried Atobe latching himself onto the other, causing him to miss the ball.

"Oi! Monkey king. Get your own!" called the small 13 years old.

"Atobe, everyone's worked out that you and Tezuka are an item. Go to him, not me." Said the blue eyed teen Atobe was leaning on. "Really? _Excellent_," Atobe walked over the court and latched to Tezuka's waist. "Keigo, let me finish practising, okay?" Tezuka sighed.

"Fine, I'll just go make out with Fuji." Atobe pouted.

"On second thought, don't. Just take a seat and wait for me there." Tezuka replied.

Tezuka didn't show his emotions but Keigo knew that he was jealous of Fuji.

"Are you quite sure?" Keigo said in a sarcasm tone smirking. "You don't want me to try to annoy you, do you?"

"No, but I don't want you to annoy everyone else either."

"Yeah, and don't touch somebody's boyfriend too." glared Ryoma.

"Maa… Ryo-chan, if you're jealous, you should say so." Said Syuusuke walking towards Ryoma to hug him.

"Che…"

Syuusuke and Ryoma walked off to the court leaving Keigo alone with Kunimitsu. Not including the rest of the club of course.

"Well, at least give me a kiss then I'll stay quietly until you finish, ne?" Keigo went closer to Kunimitsu to get his kiss.

"Hm…" the only words that the Seigaku buchou could get out of his mouth, because Keigo was kissing him.

Keigo french kiss him for quite a while, they didn't let go of each other until someone interrupted them.

"Ano, buchou?" asked one of the members.

Kunimitsu suddenly let go and remembered that they weren't the only one in the club room.

"Aa?"

"Ano... What are we going to do for a start?"

"Just go and so what you usually do." answered Tezuka. "And 20 laps for all of you!"

"And I'm going to punish you, when we get home." glared Kunimitsu and walked off to the courts after giving Keigo another peck.

"Hai… Hai… _Kuni-chan._" Keigo smirked.

**---We like this as our bar line---**

"Minna! Gather around!" Oishi, the fuku-buchou of the club said. **(T/l: minna: everyone. Fuku-buchou: vice-president)**

"Minna! I'm going to let you go early today," Kunimitsu said to the club. "Just for today." added Kunimitsu.

"Dismiss!" Oishi yelled to the club.

Keigo was still waiting, sitting on a bench and bored himself to death. He was surprised when he saw his boyfriend just let the club to go home early. He never had done that before.

Kunimitsu went to the club room to get change. Atobe couldn't wait any longer (since he heard that his boyfriend let the club go early) he dashed away to the changing room to see Kunimitsu.

"Ara… That has to be a first for you to let them go so early…." Keigo snickered. He leaned in to get his kiss.

"Aa… I let them go just for this one because I don't want you to wait too long." Kunimitsu answered.

"Ok. Ma… I'll give you present later for being so thoughtful of me."

"I don't want any. You are enough…" Kunimitsu mumbled the last sentence.

"That's sw…" before Keigo could complete his sentence, Kunimitsu added, "Hard enough to handle that is."

"Ore-sama should have known that. Let's go home." Keigo dragged his boyfriend to the parking lot.

"How come you don't have practise today, anyway?" Kunimitsu asked with confusion on his face. He only showed his emotions around those people he trusts and dearly cherished.

"We did have one actually. I just left early that's all."

"Oh... well… Don't miss any practise again you hear? Practise is important if you want to beat us."

"I can defeat you, you know. Just not in tennis." Keigo smirked.

"Aa… Not to self, never let Keigo be on top during certain activities ever again." Kunimitsu mumbled out loud.

"Oh? But I thought you like me being on top…"Keigo grinned.

"Don't you mean you love being on top?"

"Oh, come one! You know you like it…" laughed Keigo.

They arrived at Keigo's home or palace as he preferred to call it. They put their bags in their room and went to the dining room to eat dinner. They played a set of match after that. Keigo latched onto Kunimitsu's arm and said "come on…" Keigo pulled lightly.

"Where?" Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to prove you how much you like me being on top." Keigo pulled again. This time Kunimitsu went with him, grinning ever so softly.

**---Owari---**

**A/N: How is it? Like it? Hate it? Review anyway! We know this is not a crossover but oh well… Felt like it to write a Prince of Tennis stories anyway… It was Emily's idea btw.**

**Regards,**

**Crossover Maters**


End file.
